The Last Wizard
by Snipermander
Summary: The story of origin between the wizard Babidi and his father, Bibidi. Also explains the truth behind Bibidi's death, the creation of Buu, and the tender relationship between Babidi and Debura. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

N.F.A. (Note From Author): My first story, so go easy on me… but be sure to leave a comment after you've read this. The plot is similar to The Lion King; I always thought the plight of Babidi and his father Bibidi was similar to that of Simba and Mufasa. DISCLAIMER: don't own any characters… 'tis a shame.

The Last Wizard

All the rooms were dark within the large underground spaceship as a small, young alien ran about the ship in search for someone. His little legs moved quickly about as the creature peeked his large head in room to room until he eventually found who he was looking for in a large open room. The only light within the room was coming from a large glowing round object inside a glass chamber. Standing in front of the strange object was a taller male creature wearing a thick orange cape over his shoulders and a black helmet over his head. The littler being came into the room and with all the innocence in the world tugged at his father's cape to get his attention.

"Father, what is that?" he asked, pointing a tiny finger upwards at the round glowing thing.

The father alien gazed down at his son with a smile. "That my son is my greatest creation; I have been working on this for unnumbered years and it is finally complete! No one can stand in our way with this around; it will be our protector, son. I will call it… the Majin Buu."

He felt another tug from his son, so he looked back down. "Why do we need protection, father?" his son asked.

The father alien turned away and sighed sadly, "…Because, son, we are _wizards_… and in this world called Earth, wizards, witches and other magical beings are shunned and even executed for our powers."

"Can't we just leave Earth, father?" the young alien asked with worry in his tone. "Can't we just go back to our own planet?"

"I'm afraid not, son," his father explained with a frown, "Our home planet was pawned off and sold by The Great Lord Frieza many years ago. I know you cannot remember this, because you were just a baby then, but I didn't want us to spend our lives wandering the universe searching for a new home. This must be our home, my son."

"…Yes, father." There was silence for a moment, then another tug came to the father's cape. "Father, can you come outside and play with me?"

The father alien smiled fondly at his son, and took his offspring into his own small thin arms. "Why of course, my son! Why hadn't you asked before?"

And so, they left the room, along with the strange glowing round object and the painful memories…

As they reached the automatic exit door and allowed the rays of the warm sun to soak them in the mid-day, the young alien asked, "What game should we play, father?"

Father alien laughed as he took his son's hand, "Any game you like, Babidi."


	2. Chapter 2

(N.F.A.): Chapter two is here! After doing some research on Bibidi's past as well as the Kaioshins, I was able to come up with this next musical chapter. This next scene in the story takes place in the "heavens", where the Kaioshins (or, "gods") are discussing what they should do about the "dangerous" magical beings…

High above the clouds that swam above the planet Earth, there stood a grand fortress of marble, tile, and fountains flowing with clear blue water. Within this seemingly peaceful environment, there lurked five powerful gods with thoughts of Earthly Cleansing on their minds…

"Attention, attention," a large round being sitting upon a throne of carved marble declared, waving his hand in the air. Immediately, the large open room grew silent, and the remaining god-like beings dressed in their fancy outfits took their own seats in similar thrones around the room. The largest one spoke again, "For those of you who are new, I am Dai Kia, the Highest Kaioshin. And I have called you all to this meeting with regards to the string of dangerous beings being raised in the universe. Does anyone have any thing to add to this?"

One of the lower Kaioshins raised his hand and stood when obliged to do so by the highest one. "Yes, I do; I would like to add the past troubles we have had with the use of black magic. May we call to attention the monster Hiredugarn? It was raised not too long ago by some black magicians, one of them being the Hell prisoner Hoi."

There was a collective agreement from the others, and another older Kaioshin with a sword raised his hand to speak: "May I bring to attention the power that can be bestowed upon a Conjured monster by the magical person with no regard to others?"

There was yet another collective agreement among the other beings. Then yet another Kaioshin raised their hand to speak, it was a youthful female. "May I call to attention the rising popularity of black magic in the universe in general?"

This time, there was a great response to the female's words. So much in fact that the Highest Kaioshin had to call order again: "Hear! Hear! Now, I know that this is a great concern to us as well as the people of Earth. That is why we must now come up with a viable solution to this problem. Now, one at a time, please: West Kia, you go first."

"Very well, my lord," The female West Kia stood. "I believe it would be better if we outlaw black magic as well as monster conjuring all together. This way, we can simply sense through our Ki if there is black magic ever being used, we can pin point the perpetrator(s) and deal with them accordingly."

The other Kiaoshins agreed on this, but the old Kaioshin with the sword at his side stood.

"What is it, North Kia?" The High Dai Kia said. The gruff old North Kia stood and, drawing out his sword in a war-like stance, said, "With all do respect to the West, I think it would be faster if we _rid _ourselves of all the _sources_ of the black magic outright!"


	3. Chapter 3

(N.F.A): Wow! I'm on a role with this one! This is the continuing scene with the shifty Kaioshins making their decrees for the eradication of black magic…

The other Kaioshins fell rather hushed at this request. "My, my, North Kia," The Highest Kai said with slight surprise. "That's quite a resolution; do you really think that's necessary?"

"Of coarse it is, Great One!" the old, gruff Kai dictated. "As long as we allow the black witches and magicians to live and wander the Earth, there will always be the threat of black magic as well as Conjured monsters!"

"…Hmm, you know, North Kai may have a point." The younger South Kia began to reason.

East Kai (or Supreme Kai) agreed. "Indeed. Why outlaw the _subject_ when there will always remain the _source_?"

"I agree as well; let us rid the problem entirely!" West Kia proclaimed, whilst the rest gave a cheer. All apart from the Great Dai Kai: the kindly fat Kaioshin never enjoys having to agree to anything brutal or violent.

"Gentlemen! Lady! Please rethink your proposal: is _extermination_ really the answer?! Is there no other way?"

Supreme Kia spoke on behalf of the rest, "Great One, I'm afraid there isn't; we the Kaioshins firmly believe we have come to a reasonable solution and we also believe it will be to the best benefit to the living beings of Earth."

With nothing else to add or subtract, the Great Dai Kai sat back in his marble throne and sighed in defeat. "…Very well. You will all witness to my Newest Decree: The Extermination of All Sources of Black Magic and Conjured Monsters Act. All witches, wizards, warlocks and the like are hereby condemned in the name of all that peaceful and right."

"YES! The Act has been set!" The slightly aggressive North Kai shouted as he stood on his chair and drew out his sword. "Now, let us go and fulfill it!"

Dai Kai stood to exit the room. "This meeting is adjourned."

A few days later… back on Earth's soil…

The young Babidi tugged at his father's cloak. "Father, why can't we go outside today?"


	4. Chapter 4

(N.F.A): Now things start to get interesting… with the threat of extermination by the high Kaioshins on his heels, the wizard Bibidi delves further and further into paranoia as his obsession for the developing creature grows stronger…and his relationship with his son grows weaker…

"I already told you why we cannot go outside, son," the alien father told his child with a hint of frustration as he continued to work on the mechanisms of the chamber which held the glowing round thing. "We are in great danger for our lives!"

"Why father?" the tiny alien asked with fear in his large Chihuahua-like eyes. His father turned to look down at his son; his own large pug-ish eyes were squinted in a glare: "Babidi, I am very busy! Now, I have given you plenty of wands, trinkets and even your own crystal ball to play with in your room, which is _where_ I want you to go now. I will play with you _later_. Now go!"

And with that, Bibidi turned his back to his son and continued working hard on the chamber, thus ending the conversation. Little Babidi could feel the tears welling up in his large lime-green eyes as he turned and ran out of the dark room in complete despair. As he raced down the lighted, curved hallway of his father's spaceships' second floor, he narrowly missed colliding with the leg of Pui Pui. The skinny black and white alien nearly fell backwards while trying to reach the high ceiling to change a light bulb. As he watched the tiny Babidi continue to run towards his own room with his hands covering his face, Pui Pui became slightly worried and followed him.

"Hay, kid? You okay?" The other alien species said as he carefully cracked open the door to Babidi's large round room. At first, Pui Pui could not see very much because the lights were out, and shadows crisscrossed the room. But eventually, his neon colored eyes adjusted, and he could make out the many toys and other objects that surrounded a large square bed in the middle of the room. Lying upon the bed with his face buried in a pillow was the wizard's son, Babidi.

Upon hearing Pui Pui enter the room, Babidi sniffled and said in a cracking little voice, "Go away!"

But the other larger and older alien sat upon his bed anyways and placed a rather caring hand on the little alien's shoulder. He tried to reason, "Look, kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know why you're so upset."

There were a few minutes of Babidi continuing to quietly sob into his pillow, and Pui Pui was just about to give up when he noticed Babidi sitting up (albeit he kept his back to Pui Pui and stared into his pillow). Pui Pui watched patiently until Babidi took in a breath and let it out in a sad sigh. His raspy little voice spoke,

"Alright… I'll tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

"…And so, that's all he would tell me." Babidi finished telling Pui Pui a few minutes later. "He wouldn't tell me exactly _why _we can't go outside; he just said that some 'people' were after us."

"I see," Pui Pui said as he rubbed his thumb under his chin in thought. Then he stood from the bed and said, "You know, kid, as much as I agree with your father on this, I think you _deserve_ to have a day out in the sun. You're a kid, after all! Why, you can't stay cooped up here forever! In fact, I bet your pop wouldn't mind you going out if _I went with you."_

Young Babidi's big eyes widened and he sat up in his bed with a great big smile on his little snout. "Really?! You'll go with me? Oh, thank you Pui Pui! I'll have to find some way to make this up to you…!"

Pui Pui suddenly had a rather evil grin on his face… "Weeeeeellllllll…" he started and approached the wizard's son, "Now that you mention it, there _is_ something you could do for me."

"What?"

Pui Pui leaned in to whisper in Babidi's ear, "You know all that magic stuff your father promised to pass on to you when you're of age? _I want some of that."_

"You want some of my powers?" Babidi questioned, then held his head in his hand as he thought this over out loud, "Well… father never said I couldn't do that…and I do owe you for this, so… sure! I promise you some magic!"

Pui Pui made a rather girlish squeal as he clapped his hands together and gave a little hop. "Waiii! YES! Excellent; now… _how about we put this agreement into motion?"_ And the tall, black skinned alien turned his back and began to exit the dark room, his long-cranium head turned to the side to look enticingly at the youngster.

"Alright!" And Babidi leaped from his bed and followed a grinning Pui Pui down the long hallways and to the elevator that brought them to the top of the ship. The top of the Bibidi's spaceship was really just a door on a point sticking out of the ground… quite harmless looking to the uneducated eye.

As Pui Pui opened the door, sunshine made its way into the small dark area, and Babidi gave a great happy sigh, "Finally, some fresh air and light!"

Both aliens strolled away from the point of the ship and deep into the prairie valley that surrounded their underground quarters. As the short legged Babidi tried to keep up with his father's servant, he finally asked the same question he always asked, "Hay, Pui Pui! What game should we play?"

Pui Pui turned his large head to the side to snicker through his thick lips, "…Tag."


	6. Chapter 6

"Huh?"

_ZOOM!_

Before Babidi could remember what this game was, he was quickly reminded: within a matter of seconds, Pui Pui powered up his Ki and shot off into the distance, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. But Babidi was not at all discouraged by this; he too powered up and, after a running start, blasted off after Pui Pui, while shouting, "Oh no, you don't!"

Rocks, trees, and even small mountains flew passed them as the two aliens rocketed through the air at high speed; Pui Pui was well aware he was being pursued, so upon reaching a mountainous gorge, he suddenly dived down into it, shouting to the young Babidi, "Hay slowpoke! Try and catch me _down here_!" And he was gone.

Suddenly, Babidi cared about nothing more then catching Pui Pui: throwing caution to the wind, the tiny, big-headed alien powered up his Ki again and took a sharp dive into the deep gorge. He was surprised to find the whole thing was crowded with sharp, jagged rocks that stuck out from all side; he nearly missed hitting one on his way down the cliff wall! Babidi's mind raced as he had to continuously avoid flying into the tall rocks all around him; eventually, though, he managed to spot a small black and white object and caught up to within a few yards of Pui Pui. Sensing the little one's Ki, Pui Pui further taunted Babidi by darting in and out of the way of rocks that flew passed them at high speed. Babidi squeaked out loud as he struggled to avoid the tall, dangerous rocks; he could hear Pui Pui laughing and getting further and further away from him again!

When Babidi's bright green eyes met those of the teasing Pui Pui, something inside him snapped… his past feelings of sadness and abandonment combined with his new frustrations of not being able to catch Pui Pui had now created a powerful, Ki-building drive that he could not ignore. With a bright, luminescent magical light surrounding his tiny body, Babidi let out a loud screech and suddenly jumped to a much faster speed then he had ever gone before! Within seconds, he was fully caught up with Pui Pui and…

"_Hay! What the…_ AACK!"

_SMACK!_

In his young age, Babidi had yet to learn how to control his acceleration: he collided into Pui Pui at full speed, sending the two of them tumbling down into the misty gorge. After making impact with the hard ground, Pui Pui slid halfway on his back, and ended up sliding the rest of the way on his long, bony cranium. He finally screeched to a stop (the rest of his body flopping to the dirt), and the bigger alien craned his head to view the little yellow alien clinging to his chest. Babidi pressed his snout into Pui Pui's and chimed, _"Got you, sucker!"_

_BLAST!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Whoa… what was _that?"_ Pui Pui was startled by the strange sound the two had just heard. He sat up and turned his head to find out where it came from. But Babidi was suddenly scared!

"Oh no!" His little voice squeaked. "Is it my father?!"

"Well, it didn't sound like a Ki blast, and I'm not sensing any kind of Power Level," Pui Pui reasoned, still looking away. "So… I'm not sure what that was."

Just then, there was a rustling sound just beyond the crowded rocks beyond where the two aliens lay. More rocks could be heard sliding away, and some voices could be heard… Pui Pui began to tremble.

"What is it, Pui Pui?" Babidi inquired as he nervously looked up at the bigger alien, trying to make eye contact. "Is- is it some deadly Earth animal, like a tiger, or a dinosaur?"

"No." Pui Pui finally answered, his widened eyes never leaving the direction of the sounds. "It's worse then any animal. It's _humans_!"

Sure enough, two large human men came strolling out into the open, both holding shotguns and wearing malicious looks on their faces. It was almost as though they were expecting the two aliens to be there. Along with the men was a ferocious dog which snarled and snapped its teeth.

"Hay look!" One of the humans laughed, and pointed at the two creatures lying on the ground. "I knew we were hunting something! This is better then tigers, huh Ralph?"

Ralph replied in the same mocking manner, "Yeah! Looks like a couple of _invaders_ to me!" He called out to Pui Pui and Babidi, "Hay! You monsters! Get off our planet or we shoot ya'!"

Neither alien said a thing; suddenly, Pui Pui jumped up from his laying position, effectively throwing little Babidi to the hard ground. Babidi called out to him, but before he knew it, Pui Pui had darted off in the opposite direction and soon his glowing aura of Ki power could be seen zooming off into the sky. Babidi trembled as he dared to look back at the aggressors he was suddenly left alone with.

When the redneck humans came closer, Babidi stood to his feet and looked his enemies in the eye, trying to look as tough as possible. He said in his little raspy voice, "Don't come near me! I am the son of the Great Wizard Bibidi, and if you so much as breathe on me, my father will come here and tear you all apart!"

Baring his teeth as the little hairs on his otherwise bald head stood on end, Babidi kept a pointed black claw at the enemies, but he could already feel himself buckling under the pressure. _If only I was a little bigger…! _He thought. His enemies moved closer…


	8. Chapter 8

Just as young Babidi took a nervous step backward, one of the men barked out an order, "Sick 'em, Rusty!", and the big mean dog was off. Babidi recoiled in great fear; his eyes were as wide as lollypops and nearly popping out of his head as the dog charged at him, barking madly. The ferocious animals' teeth had made it within an inch of Babidi's hide when all of a sudden…

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAP!_

…There was a great flash of green light and some of the rocks around him shook. Babidi finally opened his eyes to see the big dog go flying head over feet right back to where the men stood, both with gaping mouths and wide eyes. Babidi slowly turned his big, jelly bean like head around and looked in the opposite direction where that powerful blast came from.

In the midst of a falling sun and a gust of wind blowing his great orange cape behind him, stood his father Bibidi. The powerful wizard stood there in a battle stance, a look of both fury and concern on his pug dog like face; his icy blue eyes penetrated right into the minds of the three doomed souls who dared to threaten his only son.

Upon seeing that their dog was dead, the two men angrily charged the old wizard, both with guns firing multiple shots at him. Bibidi, however, was never harmed: he had already surrounded himself with a protective glowing aura of magic, and actually began walking defiantly to his attackers. Babidi sat as still as a rock as he watched with indescribable awe as his mighty father passed by him; Bibidi's wrinkled face was stony and emotionless…

The guns ran out of bullets and soon the humans were staring down into the eyes of the approaching magic creature; Bibidi seemed to be locked on only one of them. When neither man would back down, Bibidi finally opened his mouth to speak, his very long whiskers swinging slightly from the sides of his lower jaw:

"Your aim could have been better, gentlemen. Too bad you won't be given the chance to practice it!"

Everyone watched as Bibidi's large squinted eyes opened up and the eyes themselves began to glow an eerie red color; the sight was quite frightening, even for the two tough guys. In fact, one of them looked so scared he almost looked like he was going to explode…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_BAM!_

…Which, in fact, is exactly what happened…


	9. Chapter 9

The once dry, gray dirt floor of the canyon was now soaked with the blood and guts of the two unfortunate gunman. Even when asked for mercy, the wizard Bibidi would never forget the threat against his only son: therefore, he killed the other redneck fool with a single Ki blast from his wizened palm, just as the man tried to run for his life.

Babidi was in a state of shock for a good while: he had, of course, seen his father angry before, but certainly not _this_ angry! He began to worry if his father would turn his fury on his because Babidi had disobeyed him by leaving the ship. Jus then a hand reached down and touched the little alien on the shoulder, causing him to jump out of his trance.

"Pui Pui?" he squeaked, looking up. "Did you send my father here?"

"Yeah, kid," the tall black and white alien answered.

Just then, a long shadow shrouded the two, as Bibidi now stood amongst them, the look on his face was both disappointed and grave. He looked in particular at is son, who finally stood with his head low and his eyes to the ground. As he approached his father, Babidi uttered in the littlest voice, _"Father…I'm- I'm sorry…"_

It was a few minutes of tense glaring before Bibidi answered, "We're going home."

And with that, he walked right passed his cowering son and right by Pui Pui as well, but not before whispering something to him before he took off into the sky towards home. Pui Pui came over to Babidi's side and brought him up by the shoulder, saying, "Come on. Get on my back and hold onto my spikes. Your father doesn't want you flying alone."

Young Babidi sniffled a little, trying to hide the fact that he was scared, and climbed up on Pui Pui's back; holding onto his long back spikes, he braced as Pui Pui took off, following far behind Bibidi.

Little Babidi could feel himself shivering, and it wasn't because it was cold out… he was definitely in trouble for _this_! Now, he wasn't one to disobey his father too often, for Bibidi's punishments weren't always ones he could_ forget_… and he knew he was bound to get something horrible for _this_… Babidi looked up at the passing clouds under him, wishing he could become like Houdini and disappear…

Unbeknownst to the three aliens, there was yet a _seventh_ party member to the atrocious scene… a rather diminutive being with lavender skin, large eyes and a Mohawk stood at the top of the cliff, his eyes set upon the leaving trio… Then his eyes dived down and slowly investigated and dissected the horrific scene below: two men and a dog dead. The blood from their bodies formed a small river which ran down the middle of the gorge.

The being's eyes widened for a moment as he took in all that there was; then he looked back up at the sky at the three disappearing aliens, with _fury_ in his eyes…


End file.
